Leprechauns!
by naughtynyx
Summary: Willow tells Buffy she saw something strange.


**Title: Leprechauns!**

**Summary: Willow tells Buffy she saw something very strange.**

**Fandom: BTVS**

**Pairing: Willow/Giles**

**Rating: PG-13 (for suggestiveness)**

**Word count: 685**

**A/N: This was written for someone who requested a W/G fic for St. Patrick's Day, so I whipped this up; I hope it's satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, or any rights to these characters.**

**Feedback: Please!**

"Leprechauns!" Willow cried, the words coming out of her mouth before she had a chance to even think about them.

Buffy and Giles looked at her strangely.

"Leprechauns?" The Slayer echoed, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the redhead standing in the doorway. "You saw a leprechaun? Are you sure?"

Willow, eyes wide, nodded her head dumbly.

"Okay," Buffy drawled. She whipped around toward Giles. "Wait a sec; I thought you said that leprechauns weren't real." Her eyebrows rose at him.

"Y-yes, erm. . .well," he stammered. "I believe what I said was, not that I'm aware of. I didn't with absolute certainty dismiss the idea entirely. And besides, am I not allowed to be wrong on occasion?"

"No." Buffy replied instantly. "You're Giles."

"Yes. Well, even so . . ."

"Okay," Buffy interrupted. "Do you think these guys might be dangerous? I mean I don't know much about Leprechauns other than them living at the end of rainbows and being very protective of their pots 'o gold."

"Well, we can't know for certain of the dangers they might present. You should patrol."

"Yeah," Willow concurred. "I mean they could be really bad guys; Xander made me watch that movie— you know the one with Jennifer Aniston —and the Leprechaun in that was really mean. . . and scary."

"Yeah," Buffy mused, she had seen the movie herself, and if there were any little green men running around like that, she definitely had to do something about it. "Okay. I'm gonna head out," she proclaimed, grabbing up her jacket. She looked at Willow. "Wanna come with?"

Willow looked from Buffy to Giles and back. "Um . . . no. I think I stick around here and give Giles a hand, you know, with the research."

Buffy shrugged. " 'Kay. Whatever. I'll let you know what I find."

As soon as the door closed behind Buffy, Willow let out her breath in relief. She turned to look at Giles; he had an amused smirk on his face.

"Leprechauns?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

Willow flushed. "What? I did see them."

Giles amusement faltered and his expression turned intrigued and inquisitive. "Really?"

Willow nodded. "They were plastered up all over campus; St. Patrick's day decorations."

Giles' eyes twinkled and he smiled again, laughing.

"Well, it was very quick thinking, my dear. Now we can be alone." He crossed the room to where Willow was standing and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

After a moment Willow broke away. Giles eyes crinkled in concern seeing her frown. "What is it, darling?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face.

Willow bit her lip. "Well, I was just thinking; what happens if Buffy comes across a . . . a, you know, little person, and thinks that it's a Leprechaun. What if she hurts someone because I lied just to get some alone time with you?"

"Hmm," Giles mused, seeing her point. "Well, I suppose we could go after her, tell her it was all some kind of holiday prank."

"Oh." Willow remarked unenthusiastically. "Yeah, we could do that. We should _probably_ do that. You know, to be safe and all."

"Yes, although, Buffy is the Slayer; she has natural instincts about these sorts of things. I believe she refers to it as her 'Spidey sense'," Giles said the phrase with an exasperated tone that made Willow smile. "She, by all accounts, should be able to tell the difference between a preternatural being and a . . . height impaired human."

"Yeah," Willow said considering that. "You're right. So, there really is no need for us to go after her."

"No," Giles agreed, "I don't suppose it really is all that necessary."

"Okay then. So. . .?" Willow raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Giles smiled lasciviously. "So," he echoed, then leaned to Willow again meeting her lips with his.

"Now," he rumbled, his voice low with lust, "didn't you say you were going to give me a hand with something?"

Willow smiled and blushed. "Among other things," she teased, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her again.

Giles thought he may not be Irish, but he was getting very lucky today.


End file.
